


Wanted

by Aaleack



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bandit AU, Exposed man flesh, M/M, Make Outs, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaleack/pseuds/Aaleack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin Hanson, A wanted bandit, appears in Dan’s town one day and takes a very sudden liking to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 6 AM last night so I have no idea if it's good or not, hopefully. I'm too scared to find out.

Dan Avidan had a pretty normal life; he lived with a friend named Barry in a small town filled with happy faces, his life was calm and slow and he was a happy guy, he had no intentions of changing his lifestyle anytime soon.

As Dan walked down the street towards the local market to do the weeks shopping he glanced over at a bulletin board covered in notices and advertisements, people posted about lost pets or belongings, upcoming events or whatever was important but one always stood out above the rest. A wanted poster, they never got many of those, it was of a bandit named ‘Arin Hanson’ who was well known for theft and occasionally murder.

He went on his way without giving it much thought, gathering all the items on the messily written list Barry had left him and picking up a few extra little bits on the way. When he had left the store it was almost pitch black outside, he sighed lightly, humming a catchy tune to himself as he moved down the empty streets. He noticed the figure of a person at the bulletin board he glanced at earlier, heard the rip of paper being torn off and scrunched up, he guessed whatever news the person had posted earlier was no longer relevant. He passed the stranger with no second thought, that was until he was grabbed at the shoulder by a cold hand and turned around roughly.

“Hey, what-!” Dan was cut short with a gasp, looking at the man in front of him in shock. He had dark eyes, lightless almost; messy brown hair with a sharp golden strip on the side, a strong looking face that held a deep frown and a few scratches or scars here and there but what made his spine shiver was the red polka dot bandanna hanging loosely around his neck. Dan let out a shaky breath and opened his mouth to scream but no noise came out, the hand that was at his shoulder was now at his neck, squeezing tightly, as the man leaned closer Danny’s eyes grew wider and wider, oozing with fear.

“You know who I am, don’t you? Don’t say a fucking word…” The man growled in a low tone that sounded just a bit too good for someone of his status, but that was the last thing on Danny’s mind.

“P-Please.” Came the choked beg, shaky hands gripping at the strong one that threatened to bruise,

“Now, now, I’m not going to hurt you, I just need a favour.” The sly smirk that appeared with the sentence made Danny wheeze in terror. “I need to use a phone, simple as that.”

“I-I… I don’t… ha-have my cell phone with me…” Danny whispered, wriggling in the deathly grasp and gasping for air.

“Oh really?”

“Ye-Yes! Honest!”

“…Fine. I’ll just have to come home with you then.”

Danny nodded frantically, whispering sobbed agreements until the hand on his neck had disappeared and Dan was left gasping and couching, blinking away the tears that pricked the corners of his eyes.

“Don’t you think about running off now, you hear? If you’re smart you’ll know not to get on my bad side.”

Dan only nodded in agreement, shakily straightening up. “Ye-Yes, sir…”

“Please, call me Arin.” That slimy grin was back again, how the hell did he get himself into this situation?

Danny lead Arin towards his home. He knew Barry would be back by now preparing dinner, he had thought about not telling the criminal at his tail in hopes that Barry would call the police before he got the upper hand but he was no fool, he knew they’d both be dead on the floor before Barry had even turned to look at them.

“…My friend is at home right now.”

“Oh?”

“H-He’ll be cooking… we.. we can get to my bedroom without him seeing though, I’m sure of it. M-My cell phone is in there.”

“Alright then.”

They walked in silence but Dan could feel Arin’s eyes watching his every move and his breath on his neck, he swallowed, shakily pulling out his keys and unlocking the door, stepping inside.

“You’re back, finally! What took you so long, dude?” Barry yelled from the kitchen, Dan had to steady his voice before calling back.

“There were a lot of people there today, took forever to get through them all.”

“Ah. Dinners not ready yet anyway, how was your day?”

“Pretty good man.” Dan gulped at Arin’s stern look, quickly heading to the hallway. “H-Hey, I’ll be there in a bit; I need to go to the bathroom.” He excused himself and let Arin into his room, shutting it tightly behind him. He scrambled for his cell phone and handed it to Arin. “He-Here!”

Arin smirked at him and slowly dialled a number, holding the phone to his ear.

“Hey Suzy, I need you to pick me up.”

Dan listened worriedly as Arin rattled off the town, street name and address, ending the call and tossing the phone onto a beanbag.

“My ride won’t be here for a while.” Arin said, turning to look at Dan and stalking closer, Danny was instantly backing away nervously.

“Wh-What are you doing?” Dan breathed; he jumped as Arin’s palm slammed against the wall beside his head. Before he knew what was going on the bandit’s lips smacked against his own, kissing with such force that when Arin pulled back Danny was short of breath, hands were at his hips when those lips returned for seconds, moving against his own in a way that made him shiver, against his better judgement he could feel himself kissing back, nervous hands shakily gripping Arin’s damaged shirt. Arin’s tongue forced its way into Dan’s mouth, drawing out a groan from its victim and Arin chuckled in amusement, yanking the taller man away from the wall and throwing him at the bed, watching him tumble back and gasp for air, laying flat on the mattress.

Arin climbed on top of him, one hand rubbing at the growing tent in Dan’s jeans as his teeth attacked his neck, biting and sucking a large love bite that was sure to stay for weeks, the man purring at the moans and gasps he was pulling out of Danny.

Dan bucked into Arin’s hand, gripping at his shoulders and biting his lip as hot breath hit his ear, listening to the utterly filthy words sliding from Arin’s mouth with such confidence, it didn’t take long for him to start begging, completely forgetting his fear from a few minutes prior.

Arin had undone Danny’s pants and pulled out his dick before a car horn honked from outside and Barry’s voice called down the hall.

“Danny? How long does it take you to shit, dude?”

The bandit pulled away, smirking at Dan and kissing him once more before escaping out of his window without a word.

When Barry opened the bedroom door he was greeted with a flustered and panting Danny lying uselessly on his own bed, his definitely erect penis staring him in the face.

“Da- Fuck! Shit, uh… I’ll just… leave you to it…” Barry mumbled, closing the door quickly.

 

It had been a few weeks since that peculiar night; Danny had only barely gotten to terms with what had happened. Arin Hanson, a well known criminal of many charges had made out with him in his room and touched his dick a little before bailing and leaving him in a very awkward position with his flatmate, strange to say the least but it had happened.

Dan was watering the garden when the strangeness started up again, he heard loud footsteps stomping towards him, and he looked up to see Arin once again, the man shoved him back, Dan loosing grip of the watering hose and stumbling against the wall of the house. With a gun aimed at his forehead and a very cross looking Arin in front of him he swallowed and opened his mouth.

“A-Arin!”

“You’re a fucking asshole, Daniel.”

“H-Huh?-“

Lips pressed against his, softer this time, not exactly gentle but.. softer. When they broke apart Danny still looked confused, blinking and watching Arin silently.

“Have dinner with me.” Arin demanded and Danny couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
